degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur-Yick Friendship
The friendship between Arthur Kobalewsky and Yick Yu began in Kiss Me, Steph when Joey Jeremiah locked them both (at separate times) in the storage closet on their first day at Degrassi Junior High. Friendship History DJH Season 1 Arthur runs into Joey Jeremiah who traps him in a storage closet, from which he is released by Yick. The two start a friendship, as they find their way to their homeroom class. Arthur borrows his sister Stephanie Kaye's old paper so he can help Yick prove that Mr. Raditch was giving him poor marks because he does not like him. Arthur does not believe this. The two got into many situations, like trying to be tall like Archie Simpson and trying to be cool like Rick Munro. Arthur also watches porn with Yick, and when the other grade sevens do not like Stephanie's actions as school president, he is the only one who sticks up for her. DJH Season 2 In Great Expectations, Arthur starts to have wet dreams, but Yick helps him get over his problem when the two annonymously call Dr. Sally, and she explains to them that there is nothing wrong with him. DJH Season 3 Arthur returns to Degrassi as a grade 8, and one of his parents wins the lottery. He does not want this to get out, and tries to keep it private. Yick, however, does not like the fact that Arthur is rich, and their relationship is strained at one point. They get over this argument and continue to be friends, and when Arthur learns that his cousin Dorothy has a crush on Yick, they try to deal with this next issue. Later in the year, Arthur does not like his father's new girlfriend, and he and Yick try to break them up. The two attend the Degrassi graduation dance, and manage to escape the building when the fire burns the school to the ground. DH Season 1-2 Arthur and Yick's friendship is strained when Yick starts to become popular with other students, and Arthur does not. For his grade 9 and grade 10 years, he deals with Yick smoking cigarettes, and him ditching Arthur to hang out with Luke. Arthur starts to have a crush on Caitlin at one point but gets this out of his system. He tries out for the talent show with his cousin Dorothy as well. Yick and Arthur's friendship is regained when Arthur shows Yick, Joey, and Luke that he knows how to play poker very well. Trivia *Their friendship was used to influence the friendship of J.T. Yorke and Toby Isaacs. *They were both locked into their lockers and the same broom closet but at different times. *They both initially disliked Joey Jeremiah as he tended to pick on them but later became friends with him. *They both graduated in the Class of 1993. *They both had crushes on girls that didn't return the feelings to them: Arthur for Caitlin Ryan and Yick for Melanie Brodie. Coincidentally, Caitlin and Melanie were friends. *They grew apart as friends when Yick learned how to be more social and Arthur became more dependent on using money to instigate friendship. *They both made their first appearances in Kiss Me, Steph. *They were both big fans of Space Cadets. *In All in a Good Cause, they toilet papered Mr. Raditch's house. *They were both members of the Grade 7 class 7C from 1987 to 1988, the Grade 8 class 8A from 1988 to 1989 and the Grade 9 class 9A from 1989 to 1990. *They were both friends with Alex Yankou and Luke Matthews. However, Alex ended his friendship with Yick after he found out that he kissed his girlfriend Tessa Campanelli while Luke initially disliked Arthur. *Arthur's cousin Dorothy was best friends with Yick's ex-girlfriend Tessa. Dorothy had an unrequited crush on Yick. *Arthur had a crush on Caitlin Ryan while Yick had a crush on her best friend Maya Goldberg. *In a deleted scene from Mother and Child Reunion (2), Yick mentioned that he and Arthur were still friends and had set up a web design company together. Gallery Sgyick-334.png Dgarthur 43.png Sgdorothyc 32.png Rhiarthur 32.png sgyarthur_56.png TE1.07.jpg TE1.12.jpg TE1.27.jpg TE1.32.jpg TE1.33.jpg TGR1.26.jpg TGR1.21.jpg TGR1.10.jpg RHI1.40.jpg RHI1.37.jpg RHI1.28.jpg RHI1.15.jpg RHI1.29.jpg NTF1.06.jpg NTF1.14.jpg Smokescreen 18.png Smokescreen 17.png Smokescreen 7.png Smokescreen_28.png IL1.09.jpg IL1.12.jpg Eggbert1.07.png Eggbert1.26.png GE1.17.png GE1.31.png GE1.32.png GE1.38.png DAAS1.03.png DAAS1.11.png DAAS1.21.png DAAS1.32.png DAAS1.40.png Picture6.png Picture7.png Picture 44.png 17a.jpg CLWE1.03.jpg CLWE1.08.jpg CLWE2.17.jpg CLWE2.22.jpg SG03.jpg SG13.jpg SG21.jpg LMLMN07.jpg LMLMN12.jpg LMLMN27.jpg HAH08.jpg HAH18.jpg MW04.jpg MW10.jpg MW18.jpg MW26.jpg MW29.jpg MW30.jpg B&W20.jpg BBJH02.jpg ANS1.18.jpg ANS1.27.jpg DO15.jpg DO28.jpg AIAGC31.jpg T123.17.jpg T123.20.jpg CW07.jpg TAN12.jpg TAN26.jpg Tac 31.png Yick-arthur-luke.png Michelle-joey.png TWT25.jpg TE1.01.jpg 102 0007 layer-81.jpg TE1.02.jpg 102 0009 layer-101.jpg TGR1.18.jpg 105 0007 layer-8.jpg RHI1.07.jpg RHI1.09.jpg NTF1.30.jpg Smokescreen 4.png R12.jpg R32.jpg Yick-arthur-raditch.png Yick-arthur.png Arthur1.png Arthur-yick-joey-snake.png Arthur-yick2.png Yick-pissed.png Arthur-pig.png Arthurs-clone.png Steph-arthur2.png Arthur-yick3.png Picture 9X.png Picture 352.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-11-at-12.58.51-AM.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-10-at-11.57.26-PM.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-10-at-11.39.58-PM.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-10-at-11.37.57-PM.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-10-at-11.09.16-PM.png Screen-Shot-2012-08-10-at-4.58.58-PM.png Screen-shot-2012-03-05-at-8.33.06-PM.png degrassi-cast2.jpg Degrassi Junior High The Experiment 024.jpg Degrassi Junior High The Experiment 023.jpg Degrassi Junior High The Experiment 009.jpg Degrassi Junior High The Experiment 007.jpg Degrassi Junior High The Experiment 006.jpg Degrassi Junior High The Experiment 000.jpg TAN07.jpg GE1.07.png DAAS1.34.png PT1.26.jpg Category:Friendships Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts